The Ex-Conqueror Diaries
by DigiConjurer
Summary: The sequel of Diary of a Conqueror is here! This time, we'll be seeing the rest of 02 told from two different perspectives, TK and Ken.
1. Ken: Day 342Episode 23

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 342

Episode 23: Genesis of Evil

Dear Diary,

My heart... I have found it again. Yet, I have a long way ago to redemption. Memories of Sam keep coming to me, as I returned to the digital world to find Wormmon. At Primary Village, the newly hatched digimon attacked me with words. One of them used cliches for some reason or another. After, I declared to change things and a good memory appeared to me, showing some weird boy in a golf t-shirt with Wormmon and I. I understand the truth now and Wormmon digi-egg appeared. Now, I have to redeem myself in the eyes of the digidestined. As Leafmon and I headed back, I swear that BlackGatomon from before was watching...

(minus symbol)

Notes: A little bit late, but I'm back! Unlike Diary of a Conqueror, this time the focus will instead be on TK and Ken. I'm mostly doing this to give a different perspective on things or the second half of 02. Were on the "B" timeline, but I'm going to not label it that way. We're only dealing with one timeline this time!


	2. TK: Day 342Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 342:TK

Episode 24: If I had a tail hammer

Dear Diary,

Today, we started work on "Primary Village". That's what we're calling it, for whatever reason. I laugh in my head about the damage of the town. I could have easily caused many times more damage than what Ken caused here. Sadly, I have to keep a low profile. You know, so my cover isn't blown and I can secretly be evil when nobody is looking at all!


	3. Ken: Day 343Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 343

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

During the night, some mysterious woman appeared in my room. I tried to reason with her, but she disappeared. Today, I was able to digivolve Wormmon to his champion form, Stingmon. Afterwards, we beat the crud out of some control spires.

-Ken


	4. TK: Day 343Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 343: TK

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

Work on this wretched town continued for some reason. I personally wanted to burn it down, but I kept my mouth shut. If they find out the truth, who knows what they'll do to me...

-TK


	5. Ken: Day 344Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 344: Ken

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

Today was weird. I started my day destroying Control Spires with Stingmon. After missing the Control Spire entirely, we found an "abandoned base" and headed towards it. Turns out, the base wasn't abandoned and the inhabitants weren't happy to see me. They almost roasted me alive, but some cosplayer dressed as a pseudo-magical girl. We then had tea with tea. Why? Because tea makes all arguments irrelevant. Afterwards she gave me some directions to some village and Stingmon and I kicked some ass!

-Ken


	6. TK: Day 344Episode 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 344: TK

Episode 24: If I had a Tail Hammer

Dear Diary,

I feel like the gods are for some reason rewarding me. Everybody hates Davis and they still think Ken is evil also. Now somebody just needs to take Davis away and then I can take control! Weirdly, somebody has predicted this and made a fanfic out of it. I believe it's called DA03? Because of this, I plan to sue his ass!


	7. Ken: Day 345

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 345: Ken

Dear Diary,

Today, I attempted to find my files on my computer. I realize that this search was fruitless, but I wanted to make sure! For some reason, all I found was a very grainy sex tape someone recorded.

-Ken


	8. TK: Day 345

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 345: TK

Dear Diary,

After School, I was mugged. Mugged by some chick dressed in a black cloak. She didn't steal anything, but told me to drop my suit. That means, The Author is actually afraid of me!

-TK


	9. Ken: Day 346Episode 25

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 346: Ken

Episode 25: Spirit Needle

Dear Diary,

Today, I helped the other heroes out. Somehow, a Golemon had overpowered the five of them. With Stingmon's eventual help, Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon and the two of them kicked the Golemon's ass!

-Ken


	10. TK: Day 346Episode 25

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 346: TK

Episode 25: Spirit Needle

Dear Diary,

Let's see. We build a bridge, It gets broken. We then have to stop a Golemon from breaking a dam. For some reason, Davis called Ken to help us. Eventually, we defeated Golemon and Hawkmon now can digivolve to champion. Personally, Arukenimon, Mummymon! Go on and kill them!


	11. Ken: Day 347Episode 26

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 347: Ken

Episode 26: United we Stand

Dear Diary,

Today was weird. I met up with Davis. He asked if I wanted to join the other heroes. I told him no for now. In his eyes, I have been redeemed. I wish I could say that for the others.

-Ken


	12. TK: Day 347Episode 26

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 347: TK

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

I found my room ransacked today. Weirdly, there was black fur covering just about everything. Thankfully, she didn't steal anything...


	13. Ken: Day 348Episode 26 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

Today, I got a call from some guy named Izzy. He was calling for me, but Wormmon answered for me. Mostly because, some woman who's name I knew and promptly forgot was interrogating me.

-Ken


	14. TK: Day 348Episode 26 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

I had a webchat with Hikari. It had been too long since I had last seen her. Probably been about 3 or 4 cycles. Afterwards, I headed off to meet up with Davis & the other morons I have to work with...


	15. Ken: Day 348Episode 26 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

I reluctantly joined the other heroes. Well after having a short tea party on the way there with the girl who saved me a few days before. After getting there, Wormmon then digivolved to Stingmon and Davis convinced us to somehow activate a new power called fusion. I have my suspicions he knows a lot more than he's letting on...

-Ken


	16. TK: Day 348Episode 26 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 26: United We Stand

Dear Diary,

She has returned. I thought I had seen the last of all those cycles ago. And now, she is watching us. I was fool, believing she would stay quiet for forever. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get rid of her, and continue this cycle...


	17. Ken: Day 348Episode 27 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode 27:

Dear Diary,

We headed into my former base and searched for the disturbance. Inside, we reached the middle of the place and I inserted the Crest of Kindness into the device. That did something or other, but didn't stop the darkness reactor. At that moment, Palidramon swooped in and disposes of it. After he unfused, Leafmon and I headed back to the still ongoing tea party...

-Ken


	18. TK: Day 348Episode 27 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 27: Fusion Confusion

Dear Diary,

For now, my fears have subsided. Palidramon destroyed the darkness reactor and everything is all right. Afterwards, I silently followed Ken and Wormmon. I should have known. They were visiting with Scorceressmon, which meant they were oblivious to their eventual faith.

Death or Forced Partnership with no end...

-TK


	19. Ken: Day 348Episode 27 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: Ken

Episode: Fusion Confusion

Dear Diary,

All I did today was take down some more control spires with the help of my tea partyin' friend. For some reason, the others decided not to come...

-Ken


	20. TK: Day 348Episode 27 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 348: TK

Episode 27: Fusion Confusion

Dear Diary,

It was hilarious to watch Izzy blab about fusion digivolution. It first originated in the 6th cycle, due to Taiki Kudo ability to find common links between the digimon in his army and realized how to use it to his advantage. However, after the 7th cycle, any information on Fusion was immediately taken away except for a select few digimon...

-TK


	21. Ken: Day 348Episode 28 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

We destroyed more control spires today. After doing so, we got a message about a peace treaty. So we must obviously head that way!

-Ken


	22. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 29: The Insect Master Trap

Dear Diary,

These people are idiots.


	23. Ken: Day 349Episode 28 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

Suprise! It was a trap. Now, Stingmon and Digmon are against us! Now we're running for our lives!

-Ken


	24. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

Why do you people still read this? We all know the sequel is never going to be better than the first!

-TK


	25. Ken: Day 349Episode 28 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

We got caught in the trap. And now we're going to get eaten alive!

-Ken


	26. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap

Dear Diary,

Somehow, I still haven't been eaten by these bugs. Thankfully, Ken is captured and Yolei and "Kari" are trying to find something to counteract the flute. Personally, I want the flute.

-TK


	27. Ken: Day 349Episode 29 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 29: Arukenimon's Tangled Web

Dear Diary,

Davis complained about the internet and we tried to escape this tangled web!

-Ken


	28. TK: Day 349Episode 28 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: Arukenimon's Tangled Web

Dear Diary,

You've have all been deceived. Soon, this cycle will end. Already, two other cycles have begun. The first, isn't that big of a deal. The second, split in two and filled partially with something you like. But in order to get there, you need to know where to go...

-TK


	29. Ken: Day 349Episode 29 pt 5

(A/N: Happy Thanksgiving and Chapter 14 of DA03 should be out by at least Saturday)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: Ken

Episode 29: Arukenimon's Tangled Web

Dear Diary,

Yolei and Kari finally figure out the anidote to the flute and we escaped. Hopefully, we can finally catch a break...

-Ken


	30. TK: Day 349Episode 29 pt 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 349: TK

Episode 28: Arukenimon's Twisted Web

Dear Diary,

We're finally finished with this place! Also, it took the Author of this way too long to get me.

-TK


	31. Ken: Day 350Episode 30 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 350: Ken

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero

Dear Diary,

I have found my diary on the internet. I then complained about it, hopefully someone cares.

-Ken


	32. TK: Day 350Episode 30 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 350: TK

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero

Dear Diary,

I chatted with Hikari. Are secret army is growing...

-TK


	33. Ken: Day 350Episode 30 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't digimon.

Day 350: Ken

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero

Dear Diary,

I helped the other heroes against Arukenimon's latest creation, BlackWarGreymon. We attempted to fight him, but failed. Also, Cody doesn't really care for me. Oh well. He'll warm up to my presence...

-Ken


	34. TK: Day 350Episode 30 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 350: TK

Episode 30: Ultimate Anti Hero

Dear Diary,

DA03 is now over, and already a sequel is announced. Are you f****** kidding me?!

-TK


	35. Ken: Day 351

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 351: Ken

Dear Diary,

I looked for my diary on the internet today. Some guy has it now on some site called A03 along with some supposed letter about me talking about copy cats. I attempted to contact him, but my email didn't send...

-Ken


	36. TK: Day 351

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 351: TK

Dear Diary,

I have tracked down the guy who placed my diary on the internet. Sadly, I was whacked over the head and launched back with a baseball bat, sadly.

-TK


	37. Ken: Day 352Episode 31

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 352: Ken

Episode 31: Opposites Attract

Dear Diary,

I ran into Kari and Yolei and their partners. They were looking for a tail ring, and I reluctantly helped. That somehow led into the dark ocean, for Kari and I. The two of us were deeply disturbed by what we saw. Kari, more so than I. We eventually escaped and found out Arukenimon had sent a Blossomon after us. After some slapping from Yolei, Kari snapped out of it and the two created Silphymon. Hopefully, we don't have to go back there anytime soon...

-Ken


	38. TK: Day 352Episode 31

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 352: TK

Episode 31: Opposites Attract

Dear Diary,

I declare this day, Toei-Is-Clueless day! Why?

You really haven't looked at the latest poster, have you?


	39. Ken: Day 353

(A/N: If we reach 2500 views by Christmas, you'll find a Christmas surprise...)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 353: Ken

Dear Diary,

I reluctantly helped destroy more control spires with everyone else. My friend watched from afar with a small bag of popcorn. Why she was watching, I don't know...

-Ken


	40. TK: Day 353

Disclaimer: I don't digimon.

Day 353: TK

Dear Diary,

I had a webchat with Hikari. It's a rare treat, but it helps. Just a little longer, and I get some time with her...

-TK


	41. Ken: Day 354Episode 33 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: Ken

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

Yolei dropped Poyomon off for now. She heading to Kyoto with her class, and things would have been easier without the digimon... somehow.

-Ken


	42. TK: Day 354Episode 33 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: TK

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

Today, I destroyed more control spires and did not go to Kyoto. Also, why are two of Mimi's former classmates in Yolei's class? Third, why am I caring?!

-TK


	43. Ken: Day 354Episode 33 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: Ken

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

I brought Yolei Poyomon and helped her fight off some digimon. BlackWarGreymon destroyed one of those "Destiny Stones", somehow deteriorating the digital world... somehow.

-Ken


	44. TK: Day 354Episode 33 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 354: TK

Episode 33: A Chance Encounter

Dear Diary,

I slept for the rest of the day, thinking evil thoughts. Maybe, I'll get an eventual chance.

-TK


	45. Ken: Day 360Episode 34

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 360: Ken

Episode 34: Destiny in Doubt

Dear Diary,

We fought BlackWarGreymon again. At least this time, we almost won. TK went suddenly cold and somehow Patamon digivolved to MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon used something called "The Gate of Destiny", almost sucking BlackWarGreymon in. Sadly, BlackWarGreymon broke the destiny stone just as he was about to be sucked in. For some reason, we saw some weird creature...

-Ken


	46. TK: Day 360Episode 34

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 360: TK

Episode 34: Destiny In Doubt

Dear Diary,

We lost, but we won...

-TK


	47. Ken: Day 363Episode 35 pt 1

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 363: Ken

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

BlackWarGreymon beat us to the punch one again. I'm getting tired of this, thank you very much!

-Ken


	48. TK: Day 363Episode 35 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 363: TK

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

The gods are pissed.

-TK


	49. Ken: Day 365Episode 35 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 365: Ken

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

It's been one year since this all started. It's funny. We are technically in the same situation we're in now as we were when we started.

Cody and TK DNA digivolved Ankylomon and Angemon into Shakkoumon. Sadly, that wasn't enough to kill BlackWarGreymon.

-Ken


	50. TK: Day 365Episode 35 pt 2

(A/N: Your Christmas Suprise is almost ready. The 25th is going to be a fun day...)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 365: TK

Episode 35: Cody Takes A Stand

Dear Diary,

While I am the villain, this is getting boring. Can by some great force let us win some time soon!

-TK


	51. Ken: Day 395Episode 36

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 395: Ken

Episode 36: Stone Soup

Dear Diary,

A month has passed since my last entry. We've been most destroying Control Spires. Because of that, we headed to a restaurant headed by a Digitamamon. However the restaurant's secret was revealed. It was the last destiny stone. We defended it, but BlackWarGreymon destroyed it. However, some weird dragon thing appeared...

-Ken


	52. TK: Day 395Episode 36

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Day 395: TK

Episode 36: Stone Soup

Dear Diary,

No, not the matzo balls!

-TK


	53. Ken: Day 395Episode 37

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 395: Ken

Episode 37: Kyoto Dragon

Dear Diary,

Some dragon calling himself Azulongmon then appeared. He explained a whole bunch of stuff and fixed the problem. He also claimed I trapped him. Who knows at this point?

-Ken


	54. TK: Day 395Episode 37

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 395: TK

Episode 37: Kyoto Dragon

Dear Diary,

Azulongmon explained stuff I already knew, mostly because I helped trap him.

-TK


	55. Ken: Day 443

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 443: Ken

Dear Diary,

It has been a grind. We have been destroying control spires for who knows how long. It's seems that someone has upgraded them to appear out of nowhere at will...

-Ken


	56. TK: Day 443

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 443: TK

Dear Diary,

I found some guy dressed in a hoodie. I threw Patamon at him, doing him in.

-TK


	57. Ken: Day 445Episode 38 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

Davis spoiled the surprise. At least were getting there...

-Ken


	58. TK: Day 445Episode 38 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 445: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

I got rid of the corpse. Somehow, nobody noticed or cared...

-TK


	59. Ken: Day 446Episode 38 pt 2

(A/N: Suprise! The goal was finally reached)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

We gathered the digimon, somehow. We even got Palmon to America. Hopefully, I'm no longer seen as some evil dude.

-Ken


	60. TK: Day 446Episode 38 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

I pretended to help. Mostly, due to me not caring. Hopefully, they won't notice at all.

-TK


	61. Ken: Day 446Episode 38 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

For some reason, Davis suggested strip poker. I don't think he realized what he had said. However, the party was immediately cut short due to a call from Tai. So we headed in that direction, ready to help.

-Ken


	62. TK: Day 446Episode 38 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

The party was boring. Even I don't know how the strip poke line originated.

-TK


	63. Ken: Day 446Episode 38 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: Ken

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

We eventually got to the concert hall and kicked the digmon's asses! That and we destroyed the control spire there.

-Ken


	64. TK: Day 446Episode 38 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 446: TK

Episode 38: A Very Digi Christmas

Dear Diary,

It's finally over. Thank god. I can't stand an another minute with all of them!

-TK


	65. Ken: Day 447Episode 39

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 39: Dramon Power

Dear Diary,

Arukenimon and Mummymon began their attack. Thankfully, Davis came to the rescue to help. We did get overpowered at one point, but Palidramon digivolved into Imperialdramon and we kicked their henchdigimon asses! Now, we now must head off and defeat the rest of them!


	66. TK: Day 447Episode 39

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 39: Dramon Power

Dear Diary,

Can I please have a gun? That way, every time Gennai appears, I can shoot him. Then things will be less of a snooze fest.

-TK


	67. Ken: Day 447Episode 40-42

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 40-42: Digimon World Tour

Dear Diary,

We dropped everyone off, Matt and I heading to mexico. We met Gennai's Mexican counterpart, who snuck us into a temple where Rosa awaited us. She did trash Wormmon a tiny bit, but we saved the day.

-Ken


	68. TK: Day 447Episode 40-42

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 40-42: Digital World Tour

Dear Diary,

France was all right. Personally, I wanted to kill Tai and I wanted to be in America. That way, I can visit Hikari.

-TK


	69. Ken: Day 447Episode 43

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 43: Invasion of the Daemon Corps

Dear Diary,

We got back, finding out kids have disappeared. Then LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon appeared. We brought Imperialdramon back, to no effect. We then gave our power to him, causing him to transform into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! SkullSatanmon was quickly and swiftly taken out.

-Ken


	70. TK: Day 447Episode 43

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 43: Invasion of the Daemon Corps

Dear Diary,

Just when I thought "she" was gone, her partner appears. Seriously, can you please just leave me the f*** alone!

-TK


	71. Ken: Day 447Episode 44

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 44: Dark Sun, Dark Spore

Dear Diary,

I met him. The man behind this all. He is repeating what he did to me to other children. We had to kill MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon. Now, some demon thing has appeared...

-Ken


	72. TK: Day 447Episode 44

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 44: Dark Sun, Dark Spore

Dear Diary,

We did it. And yet, it doesn't matter. She will soon return...

-TK


	73. Ken: Day 447Episode 45

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 45: The Dark Gate

Dear Diary,

We tried. Daemon was too powerful for us. So, I did the only thing that could be done. I sent him back to the place that started all of this...

-Ken


	74. TK: Day 447Episode 45

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 45: The Dark Gate

Dear Diary,

I know the truth now. It will not matter what I write down upon here. I will eventually die and not come back...

-TK


	75. Ken: Day 447Episode 46 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

Okiawa got away. Now, we need to warn the formerly kidnapped children's parents.

-Ken


	76. TK: Day 447Episode 46 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 447: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

I had a short chat with Hikari. We made some arrangements and we said our goodbyes. The end is coming, and who knows who will fall...

-TK


	77. Ken: Day 448Episode 46 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 448: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

It was hilarious. These parents can't be human beings. They suspect nothing, refusing to listen to us.

-Ken


	78. TK: Day 448Episode 46 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 448: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

I sent a letter to this "Dear Internet" place. Hopefully, that gets some support.

-TK


	79. Ken: Day 449Episode 46 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

Well... this is just great. Agumon has just told us BlackWarGreymon has appeared. Now, we figure out what he's up to.

-Ken


	80. TK: Day 449Episode 46 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

So... BlackWarGreymon figured out the secret knock. And people are heartless.

-TK


	81. Ken: Day 449Episode 46 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: Ken

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

BlackWarGreymon went after the big bad. Still don't understand why we had to protect him. We got our asses kicked, and our partners had a conversation with the evil Dino on something...

-Ken


	82. TK: Day 449Episode 46 pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 449: TK

Episode 46: Duel of the WarGreymon

Dear Diary,

Where's a gun when you need one?

-TK


	83. Ken: Day 451Episode 47

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 451: Ken

Episode 47: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny

Dear Diary,

We were too late...

BlackWarGreymon... dead.

We're all his... puppets from the beginning of this...

-Ken


	84. TK: Day 451Episode 47

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 451: TK

Episode 47: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny

Dear Diary,

The gods... they don't want us to win.

Figures. They were always shrewd people.

-TK


	85. Ken: Day 452Episode 48

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 48: Oikawa's Shame

Dear Diary,

We have failed and yet we have found ourselves somewhere entirely different then the expected destination. Hopefully, we can pull through this and defeat this monster.

-Ken


	86. TK: Day 452Episode 48

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 48: Oikawa's Shame

Dear Diary,

We're so close, and yet, I pity all of this. The end is almost here...

-TK


	87. Ken: Day 452Episode 49 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

Davis and ExVeemon fought on. Then everything went bright...

-Ken


	88. TK: Day 452Episode 49 pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

I guess I check the dream world off "the places I need to go to".

-TK


	89. Ken: Day 452Episode 49 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

It's funny to watch. All that pain...

I deserve to be in that fake's place.

And yet, Wormmon breaks me out.

I've spent enough time pouting...

Let's end this...

-Ken


	90. TK: Day 452Episode 49 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Dear Diary,

That "Family Together" dream was all a lie. Here's what actually happened:

I'm with Hikari, ruling the digital world.

Sadly, The Black Cat decided to stop by and ruin all the fun.

-TK


	91. Ken: Day 452Episode 49 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 49: Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

We had digivolution montage. And began the ass-kicking of MaloMyotismon!

-Ken


	92. TK: Day 452Episode 49 pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

Dear Diary,

Did that stupid cat seriously have to ruin my dream? Oh well. Let's get this over with.

-TK


	93. Ken: Day 452Episode 50

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: Ken

Episode 50: A Million Points of Light

Dear Diary,

We did it. With everyone's help, Imperialdramon mode changed to Paladin Mode and destroyed MaloMyotismon. It's over and peace has come...

-Ken


	94. TK: Day 452Episode 50

Dislcaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 452: TK

Episode 50: A Million Points of Light

Dear Diary,

Oh sweet Hikari, you and I will soon be interlocked without fear of death.

Hopefully we can meet soon...

-TK

* * *

><p>And we've reached the end of ...<p>

...

...

...

But we still have a whole lot left:

Revenge of Diaboromon

Episode 78 of Digimon Fusion

DA03

and finally...

The first chapter of DA04...


	95. Ken: 02 Epilogue

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon.

Day 9577: Ken

02 Epilogue

Dear Diary,

Has it really been that long? It's hard to believe we found peace two and a half decades ago. Hopefully, it lasts...

-Ken


	96. TK: 02 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Day 9577: TK

02 Epilogue

Dear Diary,

Seriously? I see no purpose to this! it's just padding.

-TK


End file.
